


Do You Believe Me?

by Alexis_Rockford



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Double Drabble, F/M, Hugs, Jewelry, Mirrors, Necklaces, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford
Summary: Hermione has never considered herself much of a beauty. Will it take an enchanted heirloom to show her what Harry sees? This was written in response to a photo prompt on the Harmony Shippers Fanfiction group on FaceBook.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 33





	Do You Believe Me?

Harry took her hand and led her over to the credenza. "You can open your eyes now.".

She looked at the two items laid out before her: a silver necklace with an enormous crystal rested on an ornate mirror.

"Oh, Harry. Where did you ever...?"

"They were my mother's," he explained, tilting her face toward him. "She charmed the jewel so that another person can view what the wearer sees in this mirror."

Hermione glanced at her own bushy hair and slight overbite in the mirror and frowned. Harry clasped the necklace around his neck. He turned back and motioned toward the mirror, gazing at her all the while. 

She picked up the mirror. Reflected back at her was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. Her hair was swept back and silky, her smile radiant. Tears welled in her eyes. "Is this really how you see me?" 

"You wouldn't listen when I told you how beautiful you are, so I had to show you. Do you believe me now?"

Hermione didn't say a word but lovingly set the glass down and threw her arms around him. In response, he tightened his embrace, vowing to never let her go.


End file.
